Everything I've Wanted
by princesspanana
Summary: With the Cullens gone, Alice is left to try to escape from the man who wants her the most. *one-shot* *lemons*


**This has been in my head for a while now, so I've finally written it for you guys! Also, this is my first lemon EVER so tell me what you think, what you like, what I should change, etc.**

* * *

"_Alice.."_

I can hear him whispering. Even through the dense forest, filled with sounds of animals, running water, and the wind. It's almost as if his voice is blowing with the wind as it reaches my ears again.

"_Alice..._"

He's getting closer now. Suddenly, I feel hands wrapping themselves into my short, pixie-like hair. He yanks my head back. I feel his breathe upon my neck, even though we do not need to breath. I know he's breathing in my scent.

"Oh Alice, it didn't have to be this way. If only you had come willingly, then your _family _would still be with us." I can feel Aro smiling against my neck. He doesn't care that he slaughtered everyone I care about. He's just happy that there is no reason for me to go on with my old way of life. He finally has what he's wanted for so long. But I'm not going down without a fight.

"Let go!" I struggle in his grip but it's useless. I'm not strong enough. I was never strong enough. I couldn't save them. He chuckles as the thoughts rush through my mind.

"Poor Alice. You have me now. You've always had me, and now you shall become a member of my guard, and stand by my side." His words are filled with lust and seduction. He lets go of my hair and wraps his arm around my waist, still holding my back firmly against him. He trails soft kisses from the base of my ear, down my neck, biting ever so softly. I gasp as he makes his intentions clear. He can't. He wouldn't.

"But I will." With that, he turns me around to face him, grasping my upper arms in his tight grip. I'm looking deeply in his crimson eyes. Slowly, they start to turn black as night. I'm terrified because I know that it's not because of thirst. Within an instant he crushes his lips to mine, forcing his way into my mouth with his tongue. He snakes his arms around my waist while I try to push myself away but it's no use. He laughs softly, still kissing me.

I try to think of Jasper. I want Jasper, not Aro, to be kissing me. But all I can think about is the pile of ash that my beloved husband has now become. I go limp with the thought. Realization finally sinking in.

Aro takes advantage of this and slowly lays me on the soft forest floor. He's on top of me now, planting kisses along my forehead, my jaw line, and my lips. I feel his hands glide over my breasts. He gently squeezes, causing me to gasp in shock. I try to think of a way to stop him but it's hard to concentrate.

"What about Sulpicia? Don't you love her?" He ponders this for a moment.

"Very clever. I suppose you are right. I am a married man and we have been faithful to each other. But who am I to deny you of your pleasure. There are ways that I can service you without breaking that sacred bond between me and Sulpicia. Alice, Alice, Alice. Deny me all you want, but once I get started, you will not want me to stop." If I could cry, I would. His words send chills down my spine. In one swift motion he rips my shirt completely off. I feel his hands trail down my stomach to the buttons on my jeans. It would be easier for him to just rip them off like my shirt, but I have a feeling he's doing this for his own sick pleasure. He goes to slide my pants all the way off, never breaking eye contact. He crawls back up my body and kisses me softly on the lips again. This time when his hand wonders down my body, it doesn't stop. He rests at the hem of my underwear and then goes underneath, gliding his hand over my shaven sex.

I shut my eyes tightly. His fingers slowly rub my clit in circular motions, sending shocks of electricity through my body. I want him to stop but at the same time, it feels so good. He starts to move faster, then slow down, then fast again. He's teasing me. I dig my fingers into the dirt to keep me on the ground. I'm so wet and it makes me so ashamed. Suddenly, I feel two fingers entering me. I let out a constricted moan.

"It's okay, my dear. Let go. It will be better if you do. I can make all of your pain go away." His words are soft and inviting. I feel his fingers pumping in and out of me at a steady rhythm. The forest is filled with the sound of my soft moans. As soon as he quickens his pace and starts to rub my clit with his thumb, I start to writhe beneath him. My breathing gets heavier and faster and my vision blurs. Aro presses his forehead to mine and whispers soft, encouraging words in Italian. My moans sound more like pleads as I begging to reach my climax. I've never felt this good with Jasper. I've never felt this good in all of my existence. I don't want it to stop. I want Aro. I want to go back with him to Volterra and serve him anyway I can and to have this as my reward.

"Yes Alice. You can have this and more because, you too, are everything I've wanted." His words send me over the edge. After the most intense orgasm of my life, I finally come back down to see my devilish captor who has become my dark angel.

* * *

**Quick note. There is a link to my Instagram page on my profile. My instagram had nothing to do with my stories or fanfictions. Some authors like to be all mysterious and anonymous but I like getting to know you guys so I think it's only fair for you to know me too :) So go follow me! :) as always I love you guys and please be awesome and leave me a review!**


End file.
